Digital World
by Latias 24
Summary: Loosely based on the 'Digimon World DS' game. April is a proud young girl who was pulled into the digital world, by her own curiosity. However, she is greeted with a plot dangerous enough to destroy the digital world.


Author's note ;; I took this down, rewrote it and post it up again. I hope you all liked it.

Warnings ;; Lot's of OCs, based on the game.

Summary ;; Loosely based on the 'Digimon World DS' game. April is a proud young girl who was pulled into the digital world, by her own curiosity. However, she is greeted with a plot dangerous enough to destroy the digital world.

* * *

A pair of green eyes peeked into the computer lab. A giggle escaped the owner as she realized there was no one inside. Good, just what she needed. The girl of fourteen years tiptoed into the lab. It is already after school. The bell rang at least 2 hours ago. She had stayed behind with the pretence of helping a teacher, and it worked. Now, she has all the privacy she needed.

The black haired girl turns on a computer at the far end of the computer lab, the one nearest to the window. The computer's welcoming screen greeted her, but her mind was too far up the clouds thinking to notice it.

"Time to check out whether the rumors are true or not," she thought back about the rumors flying around in the school. There were talks about another world, made from digital data, with weird creatures in it. She clicked on the web browser on the left side on the screen, bringing up a search engine. As a result of spending about 4 hours on the computer like any other teenagers of her age, it only took about a second for her type in 'Digital Monster' in the search engine, and another half second to click the search button.

Her eyes brightened when the search engine brought up over a million search result, but a frown graced her face when the screen turned black. "Now what's wrong with this lousy machine?" the girl muttered in annoyance, attempting to hit the computer when a white screen popped up.

"What's this?" The girl mumbled. 'Would you like to open a message, April?' the pop up wrote. The frown deepened on her face. "How did it know my name?" April whispered as she clicked yes without much thought.

Another pop up appeared, being the content of her message.

'Open the digital gate?' The message asked her, offering her an option between yes and no. April hesitated for a while, before clicking yes. The pop up disappeared, and the whole screen suddenly flashed brightly. The black haired girl closed her eyes and raised her arms to shield her eyes, and the light enveloped her. It was a surreal feeling, as if bits and pieces of her is being pulled apart and sucked into somewhere else.

A minute later, the light faded and the computer turned off by itself. April had disappeared.

* * *

April mumbled and groaned, before her eyes fluttered open. The sight of trees made her stand up in shock. Just where is she? A brief look at her surrounding made her realized she is in a forest. No way.

"Where am I?"

Those are the first three words April decided to say since she woke up. A soft rustle attracted her attention to her right, and April was met with a pair of yellow eyes. "You are awake," the owner of the pair of golden colored eyes smiled at her. She has long, dark red hair tied to a high ponytail. Lying down beside her is something that looked like a cream colored dog, with a weird golden collar and really big, baby blue eyes.

April was speechless for a moment, before trying to stand up. "You should be resting," the girl interrupted, "Don't move."

"I don't need help from strangers, I can do things myself," April retorted, before falling down due to the lack of balance. "You should have listened to Hikari," The dog-like creature said, "You should rest."

April snorted in a very unlady-like fashion before realizing who talked. "Y-you talked!" she gasped in surprise. Now it's the creature's turn to snort. "Yes, she does," The red-haired girl quickly covered the creature's mouth with her hand, as if telling her not to irritate their 'guest'. "I probably should introduce myself," the girl smiled, making April feel rather uncomfortable although it was meant to do the opposite. She was so friendly, so does that make her the bad girl for being defensive against her?

'No, you should never trust a stranger,' April reminded herself absentmindedly, 'that's what her mother always said.'

"My name is Hikari," the girl continued, "And this is Hope, my partner. She is currently a Plotmon." April's mind is reeling. Plotmon? What's that?

"What is it?!" she blurted out, sounding somewhat angry and very confused. "I am not an it," the Plotmon said, sounding extremely annoyed, "I am a she." "She's a digimon," Hikari quickly interjected, "A digital monster. Digimon for short. Do you know where you are now?"

"No, I want to go home, now!" April is close to hysterics, "I don't want to know. Where's the way to go home? The exit to this damn forest?!" Hikari blinked, sharing a look with Hope, who showed her dislike of the girl.

"Usually, people are sent here for a reason," Hikari mused, "But either way, I can't help you even if I want to. " Hope muttered something that cannot be heard.

"Then do something! Anything!" April growled, "I don't want any business with this!" Hikari look thoughtful, before standing up and pulling the girl's hand. "

"Wait, where are you taking me!"

"Be quiet, you are so noisy!" Hope barked in annoyance. "Hope!" Hikari chastised, "Don't scare her!" Hope pouted, but said nothing. April, however, glared at the Plotmon. Silence enveloped the small group. Suddenly, Hikari looked happy and broke into a run, pulling April harder than ever.

"Oh, hey, it hurts! April protested.

"It's just for a while," Hikari replied with another smile, "Look!" In front of them, a small circle seems to be embedded on the ground, filled with a strange light green light, glowing with an eerie aura. "There," Hikari pushed her into the glowing green circle.

"Wait! What are you doing?" April screamed, feeling the same feeling as she did when she was transported to the Digital World.

"The portal will get you to the Digi Central," Hope said. Hikari nodded, before saying, "There, you will find people who could help you go back to the real world." April look around her frantically, the forest around her slowly fading away.

In that split second, she realized that the two of them were merely watching her go, not following her. "What about the two of you?" April asked, mentally wondering why she even bothered asking. Perhaps it is because they had helped her. "Why aren't both of you following me?" she asked with panic. They are the only people she knows in this strange new world! She needs their help, as much as she dislikes it.

"We can't," Hikari replied, a sad expression on her face, "I hope to meet you again someday." Hope mirrored her partner's expression.

That was the last thing she saw before April blacked out.

* * *

Author Note ;; The Hikari here isn't the one from Season 1&2, just in case you all are wondering. Ditto with the Plotmon.

I hope you all enjoy the story.


End file.
